What you see
by TheTwilightSkye
Summary: Accidentally shooting Hibari with an experimental bullet, he turns into a cat. Reborn and Tsuna look for him, only to give up. Yamamoto meanwhile, picks up Hibari and starts to take care of him. Things only get weirder for Tsuna when Reborn makes special glasses that allow him to see Hibari even while in cat form. He will never view cats, Hibari, or Yamamoto the same way again.
1. Chapter 1

What you see

.

Accidentally shooting Hibari with an experimental bullet, he turns into a cat.

Reborn and Tsuna wander everywhere looking for him, only to give up, Hibari looked like every other cat anyways.

Yamamoto meanwhile, picks up Hibari and starts to take care of him.

Things only get weirder for Tsuna when Reborn makes special glasses that allow him to see Hibari even while in cat form.

He will never view cats, Hibari, or Yamamoto the same way again.

**I haven't decided if it's going to be a pairing or not yet...**

.

* * *

.

Drenched.

He was drenched by the blasted rain.

He ducked into an alley, the overhangs keeping him a bit dryer than before.

Hissing at an alley cat, he attempted to shake the water off his fur.

Tch.

Finding a small box, he used it for shelter, a paw rising to get the water off his fur.

.

"Hm? Wah, what a beautiful cat."

Hibari looked up, surprised to see one of the students from his school looking down at him.

"Really?! Wow you're right." A girl joined her friend, both held large floral print umbrellas.

.

Lucky, he thought, flicking his tail back and forth.

.

"Doesn't look like a stray at all."

Her friend shrugged, "you don't know that, a stray that gets food is always groomed well."

"You think maybe it lost its owner?"

Hibari's fur bristled at the statement.

Him? Having an owner?

How absurd, he hated being tied down more than anything, including that _illusionist_.

"I don't think it likes that."

"Should we take it home with us?"

.

Hibari refused to even look in their direction, if he could speak; he would have called them 'stupid herbivores.'

"That cat has a lot of pride…. I don't think it wants to be a pet." The girl said, noticing the 'high and mighty' aura.

"Hm… okay. Well, I guess it'll be fine on its own right?"

The girl lightly patted Hibari's head, "bye kitty!'

Hibari swiped at her hand, clearly displeased with the touch.

The two girls just laughed and walked away.

.

Wiping the drops of rain from his face, he heard more footsteps.

The box was tilted upwards, causing Hibari to fall on his back.

Moving from such a degrading position, he moved so he was lying on his side.

He shot a glare at the person, or rather the deadliest glare a cat could give.

"Huh? A cat?"

'Yamamoto Takeshi' He felt the box dip again, sending him sprawling back on all fours.

When he returned to normal, he would bite him to death.

.

A large hand slid over his back, and gently pulled him out of the box.

Hibari dug his nails into the skin of his _savior's_ arm.

"O-ow! Hang on little guy! I'm not trying to hurt you." Yamamoto said, letting go of Hibari and checking his arm for injuries.

He let out a whistle; there were claw marks on his arm, though the cat's claws did not manage to penetrate skin, and only left red trails.

.

Such a useless form, unable able to draw blood with his claws, much less _hurt_ anyone.

.

Yamamoto looked back over to him, a gentle smile on his face.

"Are you lost?"

Turning around, Hibari ignored him. Why should he explain himself to a lowly herbivore?

Then again, it wasn't as if the herbivore could understand him…

.

A rather _annoying _laugh broke through his thoughts.

"You're a feisty little cat aren't you?"

He froze, feeling himself being picked up and having an arm wrap protectively around him.

"Ah! You're soaked! Come on, I'll dry you and get you some food to eat. Good idea?"

Looking up, he noticed the younger boy was smiling, holding an umbrella in one hand while he held Hibari to his chest with the other.

Hibari hissed angrily. He did not need to be pitied!

He was not just some stray cat you could pick up and bring home!

Yamamoto merely laughed again, "I'll take that as a yes- hey stop scratching!"

Hibari continued to leave red lines over Yamamoto's arms even as the latter carried him home.

.

* * *

.

"REBORN!" Tsuna yelled pacing back and forth, his hands pulling and tugging at his hair.

Perhaps that's why his hair always looked so disoriented…

"what is it Tsuna?' Reborn asked nonchalantly, lying in a small hammock.

"I cant believe you! We need to find Hibari-san! I can't believe we _lost _Hibari-san!" He buried his face in his hands.

.

The arcobaleno shrugged, "I'm sure he's fine."

"REBORN!"

"Besides that…" he took out his gun to inspect it. "That bullet, I forgot I loaded that."

"ha? How could you forget?" Tsuna sat down; knowing reborn probably wasn't going to do anything about Hibari anytime soon.

"I loaded it five years ago."

"F-five years?" Reborn put the gun away.

"The original effects were not simply turning your opponent into a cat… I guess over time the chemical changed and caused this to happen."

"It would have been fine if you didn't try to _shoot_ Hibari-san!" he yelled exasperatedly.

"Well, I'm sure it'll work itself out." He looked over, "Is dinner ready yet?"

"REBORN!"

.

* * *

.

Hibari nudges the hands away, too tired to claw.

Yamamoto chuckled, glad that the cat he picked up has finally tuckered itself out.

It was probably a good thing since there was barely a place on his arm that the cat did not leave scratches.

.

The cat's black fur is dry, but cool to the touch.

Lightly putting his hand on the cat's back, the cat raises it's head to him, gives him a halfhearted glare, and settles back down.

Grey eyes closing and snuggling deeper into the blanket.

.

"Hey~ that's my bed." He teases, giving the cat another ruffle before going to take a shower himself.

Hearing the door close, Hibari opened his eyes and looked around the room tiredly. 'So this is the room of a normal teenage boy…'

It was decently clean; books laid out on the desk nearby, the trash can halfway full.

Wet clothes left in the hamper outside the room, in the hallway.

His school uniform carefully hung up on the wall beside his door.

The shelves on an opposite wall was filled with trophies and books.

A poster of a baseball player of some sort hung on the back on the door.

.

He frowned in distaste of the calendar, a swimsuit model of some sort posing on it.

He yawned, shivering just a bit from the window the herbivore had left open.

Slowly getting up, he padded over to the pillow, settling down on it.

Yawning, he pulled the blanket so it wrapped around him.

.

Mm. Much better.

.

Walking out of the shower, he sighed happily. "Ah, now if only I could get a glass of milk."

"Hm?" he noticed the mass of black fur on his pillow and leaned over smiling.

"So cute~" he cooed, a hand brushing over a furry ear.

The cat let out a strange sound and shifted slightly before settling again.

"Haha, I wonder if I can convince dad to let me keep you?" Sitting down he ran his fingers through the soft black fur.

"Hm… I have Jiro, and Kojiro, but I don't have any experience with cats…"

He gave the cat a scratch behind the ears and got up to turn off the light.

"Wonder what I should call him…hm.. oh well, that doesn't matter right now."

.

.

.

Mm… tired…

"hahaha, don't worry dad." Ah… It was that loud _annoying_ laugh again.

"Oh! Shoot, if I'm late Hibari will bite me to death! Bye dad!" Even as he said it, it seemed like he was not worried in the slightest.

Upon hearing his name, Hibari immediately shot up. He was still in Yamamoto Takeshi's room.

.

His empty stomach demanded attention.

Turning his head from the door to the open window, he considered his options.

.

One, walk down the stairs and politely ask the herbivore's father for some food.

Two, ignore his stomach and follow that herbivore to school.

.

He decided on the second, the thought of his school being left unattended for even a day unsettled him.

He would have to leave a note to Kusakabe telling he would be 'preoccupied' for a while, he would return once he returned to normal.

Stretching he leapt off the bed and padded over to the open window.

.

Had he been in his 'usual' appearance, such a jump would not affect him however…

The ground looked rather far away from him at the moment.

Not to mention he had not yet gotten used to his new (but temporary) form.

.

Perhaps this time, he would take the stairs.

.

* * *

.

.

"Oi~ Tsuna! Gokudera!" Yamamoto called out to the two as he ran up to them.

"Yamamoto." Tsuna paused, noticing his mood seemed happier, "did something happen? You seem really happy."

"Ha? Isn't he always like that?" Gokudera asked running a hand through his hair.

Yamamoto grinned, "Oh! Is it that Vongola Hyper intuition?"

.

Tsuna's cheeks turned a light pink, "I don't think so… So what happened?'

Yamamoto smiled, crossing his arms behind his head, "You see I found this really cute cat-"

"You picked up a stray?" Gokudera frowned, lighting up a cigarette. "Strays are bad news you know."

"Haha, yeah, but if you show them love and care, they're bound to love you back right?"

"… If you say so baseball idiot."

.

Yamamoto took this as a confirmation to continue.

"So I bought the cat home with me," he laughed, "it's so cute and fluffy! You should've seen it."

"I never would have thought you were a cat person Yamamoto."

Yamamoto scratched his chin, "neither did I."

.

.

Hibari sauntered on the raised white walls, finding it much easier to see and to avoid being trampled on.

A few girls squealed in delight a few feet away.

"What a pretty cat!"

"I wonder what breed it is."

"Do you think it's a stray?"

"No way! A cat that beautiful must belong to some really rich owner."

"Do you think it's lost?"

.

Humph, to think that he, Hibari Kyoya could possibly get _lost_ in **his own town**?

.

Ridiculous.

.

Turning his head to see the girls, he noticed their short skirts.

The girls continued to talk as if he couldn't hear them.

"That cat is looking this way!'

"Wow, its face is beautiful."

"I want a cat like that."

'When I come back, all girls' skirts must be below their knees, no exceptions.'

Turning his head forward, he started to walk a little faster.

.

.

.

Tsuna smiled as Yamamoto continued to rattle on about his new cat.

Well, his father hadn't agreed yet, but he had a feeling Yamamoto would end up keeping it anyway.

"So that's why your arm is covered in scratches?'

Yamamoto laughed, "Yeah. Such a pretty cat, can't believe it has such a bad temper."

"Kinda like Hibari." Gokudera mumbled, as they approached the school gates.

"Hm… that's true… Hibari definitely doesn't look like he could defeat a whole gang by himself."

.

They paused, realizing that for once, the prefect of their school Hibari Kyoya, was not at the gates.

In fact, the other disciplinary committee members seemed to be very uneasy.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed a black shadow creeping on the sides of the gates.

.

"We should get going; the bell is going to ring."

"Yeah, who knows when that battle manic is going to show up."

"Haha, that's true."

.

Useless the lot of them, Hibari thought to himself as the members of the disciplinary committee, _his _disciplinary committee, looked like it was about to fall apart.

One member had finished chewing his nails and had started chewing a pencil instead.

Another member's eyes kept flickering back and forth from student to student, uneasy.

He would be sure to reprimand them later.

Jumping down from the wall, he headed into the school, his presence overshadowed by the crowds of students.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hey, is that cat glaring at us?"

Tsuna jolted up, having been dreading the kick that he would no doubt receive for getting a 37 on his English test.

Turning he saw a rather beautiful black cat staring at him.

It was hard to tell from afar but… those eyes reminded him of someone.

.

He flinched, feeling the intensity of the glare grow stronger.

What had he done to invoke the wrath of a _cat_?!

Maybe he had accidentally stepped on its tail or something…

He always had bad luck… maybe he should buy it some food to apologize for… whatever it was he did.

.

"Ah!" Yamamoto stood up and pointed at the cat. "You followed me to school?!"

Gokudera's eyebrow rose, "that's the cat? Hm… I guess it is pretty nice looking. That breed… I think it's a-"

Yamamoto didn't hear the end of that sentence, dashing out of the classroom to retrieve said cat.

.

.

.

Hibari flicked his tail, having seen the baseball herbivore run out of the classroom.

However, the other herbivore and Sawada Tsunayoshi continued to watch him.

"Oi~"

Looking down, he saw the after mentioned herbivore directly below his spot on a tree branch.

.

"How did you get up there… no, more importantly…"

He held out his arms, "jump down! It's dangerous up there."

Hibari merely upturned his head and flicked his tail to the side.

.

It had taken him a while to climb up the tree, an experience he would rather _not_ repeat mind you.

Having to claw his way up the bark since he could not jump high enough was rather degrading.

He directed a pointed stare at the boy below.

'You expect me to jump into your arms? How ridiculous.' The stare seemed to say.

.

Yamamoto looked at the reluctant cat and sighed.

"You're going to hurt yourself. Come down from there."

The look the cat shot him seemed to say 'not a chance in hell.'

"Well if you're not coming down to me…."

Hibari yelped, as the tree shook, turning his head, he saw the herbivore attempting to climb up the trunk. The branch he rested on jolted.

.

"You're going to fall at this rate!"

'Those are my words herbivore!' he hissed angrily, raising a paw to swipe at the boy's head.

"I'll get you some sushi later okay?"

Ah… that's right… he didn't have a chance to eat…

.

He briefly considered the option, eyes looking over at the pleading look in the boy's eyes.

Well, sushi would be preferable to the disgusting cat food he would no doubt get later.

He supposed that was a fair enough trade.

.

With the grace only a cat could manage, he jumped off the branch and landed on Yamamoto's shoulder.

Yamamoto sighed in relief, and slowly slid back down to the ground.

"Geez, you scared me." He lightly patted the cat, stroking the soft black fur beneath his fingers.

Hibari hissed, twisting away from the hand and jumping away from the boy to wander off on his own.

.

He still needed to leave a note to Kusakabe.

Yamamoto watched as the cat sauntered off, before laughing to himself. "Such a weird cat."

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna called out, his head sticking out of the window of their classroom.

Yamamoto suddenly remembered he had run out of class.

"Shoot!" running faster than he ever had before, he was determined not to be late for his next class.

.

.

* * *

A/n~

Hibari apparently likes to enter and leave houses by using windows. The thought of him actually using stairs is quite amusing now.

I feel like I haven't got a really good grasp on Hibari's personality, so any tips will be appreciated.

Well, **_any tips_** for writing the other characters would be of help too, considering I have never written a KHR story.

.

Hibari cat- I would assume he looks like a regular cat, but only with longer than normal fur. The longer than normal fur being his clothes (?)

As for what type of Cat Hibari is… erm…. Common black cats seem to be Bombay(s?)

**But**… after thinking about it… I think Hibari would look great a sleek black Birman.

Averge sized house cat, males being 8-12 pounds, and have blue eyes, which in this case, shall be grey.

Birmans are intelligent and loyal as well as curious. Of course, they're rather fond of people, but hey, not every cat has that temperament right?

Hibari isn't exactly a cat either so…

.

**Birman ****or ****Bombay**? Or maybe another breed entirely?

The breed should either be able to have completely black fur, or a tuxedo pattern, and be average sized cat.

Tuxedo pattern being as if Hibari's clothes actually had some affect on him being a cat. Well, I'm probably over thinking it.

You decide.


	2. Chapter 2

~ch2

.

Fold39Crane- Hibari looks like a regular cat, so unless you're able to magically tell if the cat you're staring at is who you're looking for, you probably wouldn't be too suspicious.

Tsuna probably thinks it'll wear off eventually since all of Reborn's other bullets wear off quickly.

.

.

* * *

.

Hibari had been rather lucky, he supposed, that the door had been left open a crack.

However, he would be discipline the members later for not shutting or _locking_ the door properly.

Jumping onto the nice leather couch, he allowed himself to relax.

.

Although, he did not want to accidentally ruin the leather…

Oh well, he could easily get another one.

Looking over to his desk, he spotted his laptop.

While he rarely used the thing except for storing files, he liked to be keep updated on information, it could be of some use to him.

Jumping over to the desk, he nudged the thing open before turning it on.

.

.

Typing in his very long password proved difficult for one with paws….

He opted to grab a pen and use that to press the keys instead.

.

After that, he typed up a message to kusakabe and sent it before shutting down the laptop.

.

It was awhile away from lunchtime.

A certain herbivore owed him some food.

He supposed he could wait there for him.

.

.

The ground was still wet from the rain yesterday, but most had either dried, or slid to join a puddle.

Hibari yawned and curled, the sun felt very nice.

If he had been in his normal form, he would have slept in his office, though the thought of Kusakabe or someone else finding him was rather high.

He wasn't sure what his committee would do if exposed to a cat.

Shifting, he felt his fur gently rise up to try to absorb more heat.

.

He yawned, his tail lightly tapping against the ground.

Yes, he needed a nap…

.

* * *

.

He felt warmer than usual… had he been napping for a long time?

.

"So cute~"

Lifting his head, he noticed the doe eyed stare of Sawada Tsunayoshi and the confusing look from Gokudera Hayato.

Which meant the one petting him could only be…

Turning around, he swatted at the hand.

"Ouch! Sorry, didn't expect you to wake up like that." he picked up a piece of fish with his chopsticks, holding it out.

"Here you go."

.

Grudgingly, he leaned forward and grabbed it with his teeth, pulling it away before eating it.

While he would have liked to eat the food himself, having the herbivore feed him was much more sanitary than eating it from the ground since he could not hold the food.

'yellowfin.' He thought to himself as he licked his lips and looked for more.

.

"Ha… to think such a cat likes you."

"haha, it rather likes being petted."

Seeing the silver haired herbivore reach out to him, he turned and attempted to bite their fingers.

Gokudera quickly pulled his hand away, "your cat is fucking psycho!"

Hibari smiled smugly, the herbivore's own cat seemed to be rather disobedient to him too. He decided to taunt him, tilting his head and looking like he had no idea what was going on.

"By the way Yamamoto… is the cat a boy, or a girl?"

.

Hibari froze, seeing the wheels turn in the groups' heads.

"Hm... you know what… I haven't checked."

Hibari immediately bared his fangs, getting ready to pounce if necessary. 'I will bite you to death if you try!'

"Ah… maybe another time then…." Tsuna said, noticing the deadly aura the cat gave off.

Yamamoto for once noticing the uncomfortable atmosphere himself, nodded.

.

The cat visibility relaxed, a few moments passing before it decided it was still hungry and looked over at Yamamoto for food again.

"It looks like a really smart cat."

"Hmph, it's just a stray." Gokudera said, still angry that the damned cat had tried to bite him.

Wait… bite?

.

"Hey, have you seen that Hibari anywhere?"

"N-no, it's really surprising." Tsuna laughed nervously, hand twitching.

Yamamoto shook his head, holding out a piece of tuna to the cat.

"Maybe he caught a cold."

Hibari slowly devoured his tuna while he watched the group interact, his tail flicking back and forth behind him.

.

A bright yellow bird flew down and settled a few feet away, slowly hopping closer to inspect the black cat.

.

The group chatted away, not noticing the bird until it settled itself on the cat's head.

.

"Um… isn't that?"

"H-Hibari's bird?"

Hibari tilted his head, trying to see the bird that was apparently on his head.

He would be sure to tell the bird to stay away from cats later.

The bird, surprised by the sudden movement, tumbled down onto Hibari's back.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

.

"This is bad! If your cat eats that bird, Hibari is going to kill us!" Gokudera said standing up.

"Hm? Do cats eat birds?"

"You don't even know what cats eat?!"

"G-gokudera-kun calm down."

.

The bright yellow bird stared at Hibari.

Chirping, the bird burst into song.

_"Mii~ dori~ tana biku. Nami mori no~"_

Closing his eyes, he rested his head on his paws.

He had taught the bird the song himself, though the bird still sang slightly off tune.

.

"…. Wow."

"It doesn't look like the little guy wants to eat the fella."

Hibari got up, and stuck his head under yamamoto's arm, grabbing a piece of sushi.

"H-hey!"

.

Ignoring him, he walked over to drop the sushi for his bird to eat.

If he was not around, he wouldn't be sure if the bird would be fed properly.

He watched as the bird began to peck at the grains of rice.

"…a bird and a cat getting along…"

"Stranger things have happened Gokudera."

Gokudera groaned, covering his face with his hand. "I _know_."

Yamamoto just smiled; grabbing a piece of fish, he held it out to his cat.

"You're still hungry right?"

Hibari took it before turning his back to them to eat it in peace.

.

"By the way yamamoto, do you have the supplies needed for a cat?"

The boy paused, "hm… not really. I guess on the weekend, I'll buy some."

The cat's ears flicked, clearly interested in their conversation.

.

"I need cat food, shampoo, a bowl or two, conditioner, a collar-"

Hibari dug his claws into Yamamoto's thigh.

"Ouch! Hey! Stop that!" he tried his best to dislodge the cat.

"And I thought we were just starting to get along!"

'You thought wrong.' Hibari very slowly removed his claws and padded over to where his bird was eating.

.

"Do you want some help with that?" Tsuna asked.

Yamamoto smiled, "Sure."

Gokudera pointed at the cat, "You might want to bring him along too. He looks like he'd be really picky. Most pet stores would allow it."

Hibari yawned, showing his white teeth, curling up he decided to continue his nap.

Hibird hopped over, and used the cat's fur as a nest.

"mm that's a good idea. I don't want to get him food and not have him eat it."

He looked over to the sleeping cat and bird companion.

"aww, isn't that cute?" he cooed.

.

"Tch, let's go, lunch break is almost over." Gokudera packed up the rest of his lunch.

"I'm sure they can take care of themselves yamamoto."

"Guess so…" he packed up his lunch, "you guys ready for the test?"

"….what test?" Tsuna asked, his face quickly turning pale.

"Tenth, I'll let you borrow my notes! Study quickly!"

"Oh! Can I borrow them too?"

"No way!"

.

.

Sorry it's a little on the short side.

School starting and all.

Have any ideas? I'd be happy to hear them.

Review or a Pm would be fine.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

Ch 3

.

* * *

.

When Hibari woke up, the school day had already ended.

His bird had flown off sometime ago; he rolled over on his back and yawned.

"Wait here okay?"

The rooftop door opened, revealing Yamamoto and his friends.

The two stood at the doorway while Yamamoto went to fetch his cat.

Yamamoto slowly picked him up, hands on either side of the cat's body.

"We're going shopping!" he said, a little too cheerily for Hibari's taste.

'...'

.

Yamamoto shifted the cat so Hibari was held in one arm; he walked over and took his bag from Tsuna.

"Okay! Ready to go."

"Do you even know _where_ to go?"

"Nope!"

Gokudera groaned, "If the tenth hadn't asked me to go along, I would be home right now."

"G-Gokudera-kun" Tsuna waved his hand in front of the boy's face, trying to calm him. "it's just for a little while, and he really needs our help."

Hibari squirmed in Yamamoto's hold, trying to get into a more comfortable position.

He settled for 'sitting' in the other's arm.

.

"Well there's a pet store not to far away, I guess we could always look there." Yamamoto said eyes looking over to his apathetic cat.

"Which one?"

"er…both of them?"

"….. You're hopeless."

"So you'll help?"

"I have nothing better to do anyway…." Gokudera started to walk down the stairs, the others following him.

.

* * *

.

The boys walked around the store checking out the aisles.

Hibari was sitting in one of the shopping baskets, being held in Yamamoto's hand; he would be the one to 'judge' whatever they picked out.

Gokudera picked out some shampoo, "untangles fur…"

Tsuna picked another bottle, "This one doesn't say if it's only for dogs or cats… maybe it'll work either way?"

"Mm I don't know Tsuna."

"che, just get an inexpensive shampoo and conditioner already, there's millions on them here." Gokudera grumbled, gesturing to the rows and rows of shampoo.

"I don't think just any will work though."

"It's a _cat_, what kind of bathing supplies does it _need?"_

Yamamoto nodded, and grabbed a bottle of shampoo and a bottle of conditioner, depositing them in the basket.

.

They moved onto cat food, something Hibari dreaded.

He refused to eat it. Even if he _was_ a cat now, that did not mean he couldn't eat food for humans.

Though he supposed there were foods cats couldn't eat…

Tsuna held up a can to Hibari's face. "What do you think of this?"

It was a can labeled, 'premium grade tuna flavored cat food'

Hibari glared at him, flicking his ears and tail away in disgust.

"I…guess you don't like it…" Tsuna said with a sigh, putting the can back.

Gokudera pointed at one of the bags of kitty chow, "what about this?'

Hibari turned his head in disgust; he was _not_ going to eat those brown pellets.

.

If they had the same acute sense of smell, they would never have even _considered_ it as a viable option.

Disgusting.

"hm.. so what do you want little guy?"

"Hamburger steak."

The boys watched as the cat meowed at them.

They hadn't been expecting a response, seeing as the cat had been silent up until now.

Tsuna couldn't help but laugh, "That was such a cute sound from such a scary cat!"

Hibari glared at him, a paw rising to the edge of the basket, ready to climb out of the basket and teach him a lesson.

.

Yamamoto, luckily, decided to intervene, reaching down and giving his cat a scratch behind the ears.

"I have no idea what you said, but if you want something why don't you go and point to it or something?"

Hibari settled back down, he supposed it would be easier than having the three run around trying to pick out everything.

.

"hm.. so next is…a collar and a leash." Gokudera mumbled, mentally checking off a list.

"People actually walk cats?"

"…don't you do any research?"

.

.

Yamamoto and the others walked into another aisle, looking at all the distinct collars and leashes.

"This red one looks good." Gokudera said, picking out a red collar with a white stripe across it. He picked up a chain collar, "This one might work too."

"This blue one is pretty simple." Tsuna said pulling out one that was decorated with stars.

Yamamoto on the other hand, had picked out a simple purple striped collar with a bell attached to the middle.

He dangled it in front of Hibari, "what do you think of this one?"

.

The faster they chose one, the faster he could leave.

He was not going to wear it either way.

He poked the collar with a paw, signaling that he didn't mind it.

"Great! Okay," Yamamoto put the collar into the basket. "what else do we need?"

"A litter box? A pet carriage? A bed?" Gokudera helpfully supplied.

.

"Ah, I think he goes outside. He doesn't seem to like being cooped up and…" He shrugged, "he sleeps in my bed with me so I don't think we need that."

"You let a stray sleep in the same bed as you. Are you a moron?!" Gokudera said, taking a small book about hamsters and hitting Yamamoto over the head with it.

"I'm sure the little guy is-"

Gokudera frowned, "You haven't even gotten him checked or anything have you? For all you know he has rabies, or some other disease. I mean, he _has_ been biting and scratching you a lot."

"I don't think he does, I mean, he's not foaming at the mouth or anything. He definitely doesn't look like he's hurt."

.

"What, you think it's not a stray?"

Yamamoto shrugged, "I'm not sure."

"Ugh, you could be taking care of someone's lost house cat for all we know."

Yamamoto looked over at Hibari, "do you have an owner?"

Hibari hissed angrily, "no I do not."

.

Yamamoto shrugged, "you got your answer."

"That could easily mean the cat is feral for all the hissing it's done."

Tsuna laughed nervously, "Gokudera-kun, let's talk about this another time." he turned to Yamamoto, "what else do we need to get?"

"Maybe a few toys…"

"Give it a ball of yarn and dangle a feather on a string. That should keep the little psycho happy."

Hibari was not interested in such things, instead giving Yamamoto a stare to tell him to 'hurry up.'

"Guess I should get them another time." he looked over at the basket.

A cat, a bottle of shampoo, a bottle of conditioner, a collar all rested inside.

"I think this should be good. Let's go pay."

.

Yamamoto began to take things out of the basket and put then on the conveyer belt when Hibari climbed out and sat on the belt itself.

.

The cashier scanned the items, and when she looked over at Hibari she laughed.

"I don't think _you're_ for sale."

A little boy in the next line saw him and tugged at his father's shirt. "Daddy! I want one!"

The man chuckled and patted his son, "You already have Nana."

The boy pouted, "Nana's a dog! I want a kitty so Nana can play with her too!"

.

Yamamoto laughed, lifting Hibari and placing him in a stunned Tsuna's arms.

'H-heavy!' Tsuna thought as he made sure not to drop the cat.

She showed him the total on the screen, "that's a beautiful cat you got there."

Yamamoto smiled and handed her the money, "My pride and joy."

She laughed, giving him the change. "Looks like she's quite a handful though."

.

'I am not a girl.' Hibari thought angrily, debating on if he should claw his way out of Tsuna's arms.

.

"Loves to bite and scratch me that's for sure!"

"Have a nice day."

"You too."

He picked up the bags and motioned for the other two to follow him.

.

* * *

.

They sat down in Yamamoto's room.

The three boys sitting on the floor, while the cat lay down on Yamamoto's bed without a care in the world.

Though in actuality, it was more like the cat claimed the bed as its own and forced them all to sit on the ground.

"So…what now?" Tsuna asked.

"We could try putting the collar on." Gokudera pointed out, the three turning to the cat.

Hibari hissed angrily, his ears flat against his head, 'I'll bite you!'

.

"Or…maybe not…." Tsuna sighed, "oh um! Maybe we should do our homework, since we're all here and…"

Gokudera nodded, "alright, if you need any help, ask me!"

Yamamoto and Tsuna pulled out their books, spreading them across the table.

"Okay, for number 3…"

"You have to divide this first, then you…"

"Oh okay. I think I got it."

"Gokudera, what about number 4?"

"You idiot, how are you only up to number four?"

"Math isn't my best subject, and it isn't Tsuna's either." Yamamoto grinned.

"The tenth is just taking his time!" Gokudera growled, holding up a stick of dynamite to Yamamoto as if daring him to object.

"Ha…."

.

Hibari watched as the three began to do their homework, or rather, tried to.

He yawned, and stretched out on the bed, wondering if he should take another nap.

Someone's stomach growled, and Hibari sat up, eyes looking over to the other three.

"Er…."

"Whose stomach was that?"

"hahaha, should I go prepare some food?" Yamamoto got up and stretched,

"Ah! Yamamoto, that's not-"

"You're helping me with my homework right? It's the least I can do."

Hibari decided to interrupt, though all they heard from him was a loud meow.

Yamamoto smiled and walked over, bending down a little to stare at his cat.

"Aww, are you hungry too little guy?"

.

Hibari stared at him apathetically; did the fool actually expect him to respond to that?

Yamamoto gave him a quick scratch behind the ears, "Guess the answer is obvious huh?"

He turned and headed out the room, telling Gokudera and Tsuna he would be back in a few minutes.

.

.

"Hey Tenth."

"Yes Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera jerked a thumb behind his back, pointing at Hibari.

"What do you think of the idiot's new cat?"

Tsuna paused, and looked over to the cat.

.

The black cat was sitting rather calmly on the bed, ears slightly twitching and tail swishing from side to side.

The cat turned and stared at Tsuna, tail stilling in movement, it blinked and yawned showing its small white teeth.

.

"What about it?"

Gokudera frowned, "I don't know why, but it gives me a bad feeling. You know, like when something's watching you and could pounce on any moment."

Tsuna gave him a small smile, "I'm sure it's nothing. You don't have to worry about the cat hurting Yamamoto."

Gokudera's jaw dropped, "N-no! Tenth, I don't care about that guy at all! I'm more worried that the cat is a spy or something!"

Tsuna laughed nervously, 'I'm not sure if I should take him seriously or not.'

.

Hibari got up and turned around, heading over to the open window.

He poked his head out and looked over at the street.

There were still a few people loitering around.

.

"I'm back! I got some meat buns for us to eat, and fish for the little guy." Yamamoto said pushing open the door with his foot while carrying a tray with food and drinks.

"I'll help!"

Yamamoto laughed as Tsuna took the tray out of his hands and set it on the table.

"You don't need to do that Tsuna, _you're _the guest, and I'm being a good host and serving you."

Tsuna flushed lightly, "We're all friends here right?"

.

They all settled back down, starting to resume their work.

Hibari jumped off the bed and walked over to the table.

Gokudera looked over at him, "I think your cat wants to be fed."

"Haha, sorry sorry, I almost forgot." He picked grabbed his chopsticks and picked up a cut of fish, holding it out. "Here you go!"

His cat gave him a weird look before moving forward to take it and immediately drew back and sat down to eat it.

.

"Yamamoto, can I try too?"

"Sure."

Tsuna picked up a strip of fish, and held it out hesitantly, scared by how the cat's eyes trailed over to him.

Finishing the rest of his fish, he slowly got up and turned to stare at Tsuna.

Tsuna immediately froze up, there was just something about the cat, and it was as if he was a helpless mouse.

Seeing Tsuna frozen in fear, he took this chance to calmly walk over and pluck the fish out of the chopsticks, sitting down right in front of Tsuna to eat.

.

Hibari licked his lips, enjoying the taste of the Tuna.

It took Tsuna a few seconds to realize that the cat was no longer concentrating on him, he sighed with relief.

"Yamamoto, your cat is really scary."

"hm? Really?"

Gokudera frowned, "learn to control your cat."

Yamamoto smiled, "I don't think I can do that though."

"It's easy, first you…" He took the chopsticks from Tsuna and picked up some fish.

"Oi, cat."

Hibari's ears flickered and he looked over at Gokudera, disinterested.

He held the fish just out of reach, and wiggled the fish. "Come here."

.

'Who do you think you are, giving me orders?'

He flicked his tail and ignored him; he would be fed either way.

Gokudera growled, "Don't you want it?"

The cat slowly turned it's head towards him and gave him a cold stare, as if saying he didn't like Gokudera's attitude.

The cat meowed, tail flicking to the side.

"Well I don't like you either!"

"Amazing! You speak cat?!" he clapped, "You're so smart Gokudera!"

"Y-yamamoto…"

.

Gokudera held the fish and dangled it an inch away from the cat, "Oi, just eat it."

The cat got up, turned around and went to sit by Tsuna's side..

"Get back here!"

Tsuna shivered, for some reason he felt that the cat _really_ enjoyed making Gokudera angry.

Gokudera put the fish and chopsticks down, sulking.

Yamamoto picked it up and held it out, "come here~ you're still hungry right?"

'Put the plate down, I can feed myself.'

.

Yamamoto held it out, "come here."

Begrudgingly, he walked over and took the meat.

He looked over at the plate, then at Yamamoto, then at the ground.

He hoped that the boy would take the hint.

.

"Er…Yamamoto… you think maybe your cat wants to feed itself?"

'He's smarter than his grades would imply.'

"hm?"

"Put the plate down and it can get its food?"

Yamamoto smiled, "You're so smart Tsuna!" He picked up the plate and put it in front of Hibari.

Tsuna blushed, "No um...that's…"

Hibari flicked his tail, eating the food while the two watched.

.

"The way you eat is really cute."

Hibari looked up, a piece of fish dangling from his mouth. 'What.'

Yamamoto gave him a scratch behind the ears, "If you're still hungry later, I can get you some more, okay?"

Hibari continued to eat, deciding that the boy had his bouts of strangeness.

.

"You know, if you keep getting bitten, you could get an infection." Gokudera said with a shrug.

Yamamoto looked up, "really?"

"Yeah, in the worst case scenario, the infection spreads and you would have to amputate your arm." He said looking serious.

"…."

Hibari hissed, 'are you calling me dirty?!'

.

Gokudera patted Yamamoto's shoulder, "I'm joking."

Yamamoto immediately brightened up, "that wasn't very funny though."

Yamamoto moved his hand over Hibari's back; Hibari swatted it away with a paw.

.

"By the way Yamamoto, you said you found him right?" Tsuna closed his book.

"Yep, in an alley."

Gokudera scoffed, "And you still doubt it's a stray."

Yamamoto shrugged, "it was raining, so I decided to take the little guy home. I dried him off and everything, he slept in my bed."

"…did you give it a bath?"

Hibari jerked his head up, taking a step away from the now empty plate.

.

.

"Well, I never thought about it but… since we have the supplies now…" Yamamoto turned to grin at the cat, "how about a bath little guy?"

Hibari immediately ran, weaving between them, jumping onto a cluttered dresser and knocking over an alarm clock.

"Get him!" Gokudera yelled diving and lunging at Hibari.

Hibari jumped and used Gokudera's head as leverage, he landed on Tsuna's head.

"HIEEE!" Tsuna squeaked and fell backwards, Hibari jumping off him and scrambling to run under the bed.

"Stupid cat! How dare you hurt the tenth!" Gokudera pulled out dynamite and lit it, Tsuna jumping up to stop him. "w-wait! Gokudera-kun!"

.

BOOM

.

Hibari coughed, tail moving to clear some of the smoke as he slowly poked his head out from under the bed.

The room was a mess, papers strewn everywhere, the calendar partially ripped up, the boys were fine though, despite looking a little roughed up.

The other two had tackled Gokudera to the ground as soon as he had lit the dynamite.

.

Tsuna exhaled and sat up, "that was close. Good thing only one of them was set off."

Yamamoto grinned, "Yep! But really, those are some really cool toys!"

"They're not toys!"

"Y-yamamoto…"

Yamamoto turned to see his cat staring at them, and seeing his chance, dove and grabbed the cat, lifting the animal above his head like a trophy.

"Caught you!"

.

Hibari hissed and kicked fruitlessly. "Put me down!"

"Well, we could all use a bath." Yamamoto picked up one of the bags, "so you'll go first!"

Gokudera grinned, "My sweet revenge."

Tsuna laughed nervously, "G-gokudera-kun…."

Hibari struggled harder, 'No!'

.

They headed into the bathroom, a grinning yamamoto, a struggling Hibari, a smirking Gokudera, and a clueless Tsuna.

The door clicked shut, and Yamamoto deposited Hibari in the tub, the three surrounded him, preventing escape.

Hibari hissed, "I will bite you all to death."

"Yamamoto…are you sure this is a good idea?" Tsuna asked nervously, seeing the cat much angrier than before.

That cat's fur stood on end, and it clearly looked like it was about to pounce.

.

Yamamoto turned the water on, slowly filling the tub. "It should be fine. I mean, the little guy doesn't seem to hate water."

Hibari glared at them as Gokudera pulled out the bottle of shampoo and another of conditioner.

.

Yamamoto turned off the water, seeing the water reach up to his cat's belly. "Okay…how do we do this?" He looked over to Gokudera.

Gokudera frowned, "wet the fur first. It's a bath, not rocket science."

"Okay! Come on Tsuna."

"O-okay!"

Hibari hissed again, tail splashing the water in Tsuna's face.

Tsuna wiped the water away from his eyes, "Yamamoto maybe we-"

"Ah! You can't do that!" Yamamoto gently held Hibari still.

"Okay, try again Tsuna."

Tsuna cupped some water and poured it over the cat's back, "it looks really angry yamamoto…" A drop of water from his hair fell onto his shirt.

"Stray." Gokudera repeated, reading the instructions on the shampoo bottle.

.

In response, Hibari sent another splash towards them, soaking Yamamoto's shirt, and getting Gokudera wet.

"You little!" Gokudera squeezed the bottle in frustration, shampoo squirting out and landing in Tsuna's hair.

"Tenth I'm so sorry!"

"It... it's okay…" he said dejectedly. ' I feel like I'm the one being bathed instead of the cat…'

The cat sent another splash their way, soaking Tsuna entirely.

"Tsuna, do you want to take a bath? I have some clothes you can borrow." Yamamoto felt a little sorry for his drenched friend.

"Um...yeah… maybe you should give your cat a bath some other time…" Tsuna squeezed water out of the end of his shirt, wrinkling it.

"Yeah that's probably bet- ouch!" Yamamoto yelped as the cat dug it's claws into his arm.

The cat squirmed out of his grip and jumped out of the tub, soaking wet.

"Okay little guy, just stay still while I dry you okay?" Yamamoto held a towel.

.

* * *

.

The three sighed, sitting on the ground by the bed and looked over to the sleeping cat.

It was curled up in the blankets, head resting on the pillow, purring softly as it slept.

The picture of a perfect angel, that is, unless you knew what it was capable of doing.

.

Tsuna pulled off the towel from around his shoulders, "when it's like this, it looks like it couldn't harm a fly."

Gokudera nodded, hand reaching over and brushing the back of the cat's ear.

The ear twitched, but the cat did not stir.

"I can kind of see why you like it." He slid his fingers through the cat's silky fur.

Yamamoto grinned, "so…you guys want to come over again?"

Tsuna smiled, running his fingers through the cat's cool fur. "Definitely!"

"I still think your cat is psycho though." His hand brushed over the soft fur on the back of the cat's neck.

Yamamoto laughed, "Its part of the little guy's charm!"

"Masochist."

"Gokudera-kun…"

.

.

* * *

..

~Hibari might be a Bombay OR a Asian Self or a plain short hair cat, or a mix breed... Geez, so many kitties :)

(Bombays)They not shed too much, and are very (very very very) beautiful. They're nicknamed 'parlor panthers' for a reason.

A black cat with short silky fur, a sway in its walk, strong, and are very intelligent. They're pretty compact and muscular, but also very agile.

When born, bombays have blue eyes (don't all kittens?), then they turn grayish, and later copper/gold in color.

Not that I've been able to find a picture of a Bombay with grey eyes…

Bombays are seperated into American Bombay, and British Bombay.

.

They also can have _very_ cute soft meows. (I love animals, only wish I could have a pet….) Though they also tend to have a bit of a scratchy voice.

However, some characteristics don't work so well with him, being that most bombays are _**docile, and polite, and gentle**_. They're _**attention seekers, and very playful**_.

Some sites say they're likely to stick to one person, while others say they like everyone. *shrug*

However, I suppose you could argue that Hibari is like that very very (very very _very)_ deep down (towards certain things/people).

.

Most cats can clean themselves, so it isn't always necessary to give them a bath.

Some cats may like baths if they are exposed to it when they're younger, so nothing is definite.

Bombays typically don't need that many baths either, since its fur is naturally very silky. A little brushing will work wonders.

Rather,_ Hibari has nothing against water just because he is a cat_. He just is not too fond of the fact the three were trying to bathe him.

_**He'll probably have to be bathed more often than a regular cat because he doesn't exactly clean himself.**_

And if you dare suggest that, Hibari is afraid of anything, you'll wake up with bite marks on your ankles.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

TwilightSkye- You know... I would like it if you guys reviewed every once in a while to tell me how I'm doing...

Like, if you like the story... or... whatever...

Erm... Just a suggestion...

.

* * *

Ch 4

.

.

Hibari yawned and stretched, paw brushing against something. Looking over, he saw Yamamoto sleeping, Hibari frowned.

He looked over to the clock; it was ten minutes before he would be late for school.

He put his tail to the boy's nose, fur lightly tickling. He could have used much more… _effective_ methods, but the boy _had_ been treating him nicely.

Yamamoto groaned and blinked sleepily, his hand reaching and grabbing the appendage.

Hibari yelped, and tried to pull it back, but found the other's grip to be much stronger than he had thought.

Hearing his cat yelp, Yamamoto opened his eyes.

"Hm?" Yamamoto let go of the tail and yawned, sitting up. "Morning."

Hibari inspected his tail and shot a glare at Yamamoto. 'You owe me.'

.

Yamamoto, not knowing why his cat was in a bad mood, chalked it up a waking up on the wrong side of the bed.

He stretched and got off the bed, "ah, school."

Hibari frowned, 'Get going. I do not tolerate lateness.'

As if hearing him, Yamamoto headed to the bathroom, mumbling something about 'too early.'

.

.

Hibari thumped his tail on the bed impatiently, watching the clock.

'Hurry up.'

The door opened and Tsuyoshi's head popped in, he saw the empty bed and smiled at Hibari.

"Woke him up did you?"

The cat meowed at him affirmatively.

He grinned, "That's good. He sleeps like a log sometimes." He pushed open the door farther, "come on, I'll prepare some breakfast for you."

Hibari's ears perked up at the sound of breakfast, and he jumped down from the bed, following the older Yamamoto down the stairs.

.

.

"Hey, have you seen- oh there you are!" Yamamoto ran over and gave Hibari a scratch behind the ears; Hibari was too busy with his breakfast to swat the hand away.

"Oi Takeshi, you haven't buttoned properly." Tsuyoshi laughed, pointing to the mistakes his son made.

"Oops, thanks dad." Yamamoto put his bag down and fixed his shirt, buttoning it up properly.

Hibari sat up, eyes narrowing at Yamamoto's uniform. 'Where is your tie?'

.

Yamamoto grabbed his lunch and put it in his bag, he sat down and started to eat his breakfast.

Deciding that yamamoto was not wearing the uniform properly, Hibari left and walked up the stairs to Yamamoto's bedroom to look for it himself.

.

"That cat is really useful huh? Looks like you have a new alarm clock." Tsuyoshi smirked putting a plate of toast on the table.

"Mmhm!" Yamamoto mumbled taking a bite of the toast.

"Think of a name yet?"

Yamamoto swallowed and took a drink of his milk. "Not yet. Have any ideas?"

The older man scratched his chin, "er…Tama?"

Yamamoto laughed, "Nothing like that! it has to be different."

His father shrugged, "Then I don't know. Besides, it's your cat, you name it."

"haha, that's true."

Speaking of his cat….

The black cat slinked down the stairs and crawled under the table.

.

"Bye little guy, I'll be at school okay?" He patted the cat, giving him a grin. "and don't follow me this time okay?"

Tsuyoshi smirked, "oh? So that's where it was."

"Yep! It's a good thing Hibari didn't see."

.

Hibari crawled into Yamamoto's bag, as they talked.

Yamamoto zipped up the bag and lifted it, "huh? Was it always this heavy?"

"Takeshi, if you don't leave now, you'll be late."

"Bye Dad!" he rushed out the door, hoping he would be able to meet up with Tsuna and Gokudera along the way.

.

Tsuyoshi chuckled, "he's a good boy, don't you think?"

He looked down, but saw no cat.

Looking at the door he smiled, "That little rascal escaped again huh?"

.

* * *

.

.

Yamamoto sat down just as the bell rang, Tsuna and Gokudera arriving with him.

Tsuna exhaled in relief, "That was close."

"hmph, those disciplinary members are not at the gate as usual."

"Maybe they're busy with something else?" He unzipped his bag and nearly fell off his chair when his cat popped its head out.

"You followed me!"

Gokudera and Tsuna looked over, "what's wrong?"

.

'I did not follow you to school.' Hibari squirmed in the bag, trying to ignore the feeling of a book digging into his side.

'You _carried _me here.'

Yamamoto pulled the cat and bag out of view; he pressed his finger to his lips. "shh! I don't think we're allowed to bring pets, and if Hibari finds out, I'm dead."

Tsuna frowned, "where_ is_ Hibari-san? And who are you talking to?"

.

Hibari bent down and dug around in the bag before presenting Yamamoto with his tie.

"Huh? My tie?" He plucked it out of his cat's mouth and wiped it off, "I thought I lost this."

He smiled and gave his cat a pat, "where did you find this little guy?"

'Put it on.'

"Homeroom has begun." The teacher said, putting his books down on the desk.

Yamamoto put the bag down; he winked at the cat, "stay quiet okay?"

Deciding it would not be good to be kicked out of his own school, he hid in the bag. He tried to get comfortable, though no matter where he turned, there always seemed to be a book jabbing into his side.

.

A hand reached down and pulled a book from the bag, Yamamoto gave him a pleading look, "please don't make a sound okay?"

Hibari frowned and squirmed, hoping the boy would get the hint.

Yamamoto pulled out a few more books and set them down on the table, giving Hibari space to lie down.

"Wait a few hours okay? When it's lunch time, I'll let you out."

"Yamamoto Takeshi, read the second paragraph on page 17."

Yamamoto quickly grabbed the book and stood up. "...in the sky. Floating over my window as I gaze upon..."

.

Perhaps this had not been his best idea.

.

.

* * *

.

Hibari blinked, turning over and hitting his head against a thick book as the bag was jostled.

There was the sound of a door opening followed by muffled apologies.

Hibari poked at the halfway zipped bag, and stuck his head out.

"Y-you bought your cat?"

Yamamoto sat down, and unzipped the bag, "No! The little guy crawled in!"

Gokudera gave him a strange look, "why would your cat do that?"

Yamamoto lifted his cat out of the bag and placed him on the ground. "Got me my tie." He held out the tie, Tsuna and Gokudera staring at it.

.

"You never do wear it." Gokudera pointed out.

Yamamoto laughed, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed. "Yeah, I kinda lost it a while ago."

Hibari yawned and laid down, 'that does not give you an excuse not to wear it.'

He flicked his tail, 'even a delinquent like Gokudera Hayato wears his.'

Gokudera turned to the cat with a frown, "I don't know why, but I feel like your cat just insulted me."

Yamamoto grinned, "You must be part cat or something!"

Tsuna sighed, "Yamamoto…I don't think that's it…"

Feeling a soft pressure tugging on his shirt he looked down to see his cat poking him while looking at the bento.

"Hungry?"

The cat meowed in response.

.

There was a soft chirp as a yellow bird flew down and landed on the cat's head.

"H-Hibari-san's bird!"

Yamamoto grinned, "Oh? You're hungry too?"

The bird bounced on Hibari's head, "Hibari! Hibari!"

Hibari flicked his tail, 'I'm sure I taught you more words than that.'

The bird began to sing, the cat under him apathetic to the stares.

"_Mi doritanabiku~ nami mori no~"_

"It's singing the namimori anthem."

"Is that the only song it knows?"

.

"I bet Hibari knows all the words." Yamamoto said with a grin as his cat seemed to grin smugly.

"Hibari-san has it as his ring tone actually."

"Seriously?!"

_"Dai naku shou naku~ nami ga ii_"

The bird bounced, staring expectantly at the three.

'It is still off tune.' Hibari mused, ears twitching slightly.

Yamamoto smiled and lightly tapped the bird with his finger, "cute~"

.

"Applause! Applause!" the bird chirped, bouncing the Hibari's head.

The three looked at each other before they started clapping slowly.

"I wonder if Hibari-san does this too…"

Hibari flicked his ears to the side, 'of course not, it's off tune.'

Yamamoto held out his hand, and the bird hopped onto it, chirping "Hibari! Hibari!"

.

Yamamoto brushed his finger along the soft feathers, "Nope. I am Takeshi. Yamamoto Takeshi."

The bird tilted its head, not fully understanding. "Hibari?"

"Takeshi. Yamamoto Takeshi" He repeated, laughing when the bird poked his finger with its beak.

"Takeshi! Yamamoto Takeshi!" it declared hopping onto yamamoto's finger.

Hibari padded over and glared at Yamamoto, 'Exactly what are you teaching my bird?'

Yamamoto pulled the cat to him using his other hand, "aww, are you jealous?"

Hibari hissed and dug his claws into Yamamoto's thigh, causing the boy to yelp, "Ouch!"

'Don't teach my bird unnecessary things!'

.

"Hibari! Hibari!" the bird chirped, and glided over to Hibari's head.

Tsuna sighed, "Looks like it can't remember names too well."

Gokudera shrugged, "Looks like the bird is just attracted to psychos."

"Well… I wouldn't go that far…"

But now that he thought about it, didn't Hibari's bird used to belong to some really creepy person?

Hibari yawned and lay down, his bird lightly pulling at his fur to get his attention.

.

Yamamoto ran his hand over his pant's leg, "there are no holes. That's good."

He gave the cat a light tap on the head, "Come on now, I thought we were getting along."

Hibari gave Yamamoto a blank stare, 'when did I ever imply that?'

Hibird chirped, "Takeshi! Takeshi! Yamamoto Takeshi!"

Yamamoto pulled at the cloth wrapping his bento, "I bet you're both hungry right? I've got some rice and beef I think."

Hibari's ears perked up at the prospect of meat, not to mention he was hungry after taking his nap.

.

"Hibari's bird looks like the type of bird that eats seeds and insects. It's a pretty small bird." Gokudera said, unpacking his own lunch.

"Gokudera-kun is really knowledgeable about animals." Tsuna commented, opening his bento box.

Gokudera flushed at the praise, "It's something any one can figure out really." He paused and took a long look at the bird, "I'm still not entirely sure what kind of bird it is though."

"It's Hibari's bird, so it's Hibird." A small voice spoke from between them.

.

The boys nearly jumped as they realized Reborn had somehow materialized between them.

"R-Reborn-san!"

"Reborn!" 'You said that before, but no matter how you look at it, it's a really strange name!'

"K-kid!"

The bird bounced on Hibari's head, "Hibari! Hibari!"

Hibari opened an eye, seeing Reborn he straightened up, the bird tripping and tumbling down his neck and onto his back.

.

"Ah, Tsuna, about H-."

Tsuna let out a loud squeak and grabbed Reborn before rushing to the door.

"I'm sorry! I'll be right back!" He yelled quickly, running down the stairs with Reborn in tow.

Yamamoto and Gokudera stared at the door.

.

"Um…so… what do you want to talk about?"

"….."

Hibari yawned and curled up while his bird tugged at his fur. 'It's probably not worth my time.'

Yamamoto tapped his cat's head, getting Hibari's attention. "Would you rather sleep, or are you hungry?"

His cat opened one eye to stare at the food; it meowed softly and sat up, tail swishing from side to side.

.

"ah, maybe I should get you some milk."

Gokudera delivered a swift blow to the back of Yamamoto's head.

"No! Cats can't digest it well! It upsets their stomach."

"Huh?" Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head, Hibari staring at them apathetically.

"If you want to feed the little psycho milk, get it in the cat aisle, they're specially made."

"Also! Cats shouldn't eat raw fish, it can cause food poisoning, got that? I let it slide since I doubt your sushi could do that , but you should remember not to give it raw fish, or meat!"

"Oh, okay. I'll cook it before giving it to the little guy." Yamamoto grinned, "you're really smart!"

.

Gokudera was about to retort when the cat brushed against his leg.

It gave him a stare, as if saying 'You have saved me from a stomach ache; I will _allow_ you to pet me.'

Gokudera sighed, and placed a hand over the cat's back, "You're an arrogant little guy aren't you?"

'The delinquent calling the Disciplinary committee president _rude_.'

Gokudera frowned and caught a hold of Hibari's tail.

Hibari shot him a glare, 'you have three seconds Gokudera Hayato.'

.

Gokudera didn't hear him, inspecting the cat. "Looks like a bombay, but I've never seen such an eye color on one. Also, bombays are normally much calmer and nicer than this."

He let go of the tail to poke Hibari's side.

"maybe something is wrong with the little guy?" Yamamoto quipped.

"che, he is a little psycho."

Hibari hissed and stood up before walking away, deciding to sit by Yamamoto instead.

"Food. Now." was the commanding meow.

Yamamoto smiled and held out a small piece of beef, "here you go. You must be hungry."

.

* * *

.

"Ah, about Hibari."

Is Hibari-san aliright?"

"I've looked around, and it seems Hibari isn't here. Though…"

"Though?"

"Well, it seems Hibari will be away for a little while. He left a message."

"Message?"

Reborn stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a sheet, "He mentions being bored and wanting to fight strong people. I assume he means he's going to look for Mukuro."

Tsuna sighed in relief, "Thank goodness, I thought something happened to Hibari-san."

He smiled, "That seems like a very Hibari-san thing to do. Since Mukuro is free now, I'm sure Hibari-san wants to fight him."

"Ah. Something like that." Reborn mumbled, tilting his hat.

.

"By the way Tsuna."

"Hm?"

"That pet…"

Tsuna immediately brightened up, "oh? You mean Yamamoto's new cat?"

"New cat?"

Tsuna nodded enthusiastically, "yes, Yamamoto got him two days ago."

Reborn nodded, "I see." He turned, "well, as long as it's a normal cat."

Tsuna watched as Reborn walked away.

'What does he mean by that?'

.

.

.

"Sorry, I had to talk to Reborn about something." Tsuna apologized, sitting down with his friends.

"Don't worry about it tenth!"

"hahaha, must have been important right? I don't mind."

The cat yawned and stretched out, tail flicking and hitting Tsuna's leg with a light thump.

Yamamoto grinned, "The little guy just finished eating, so he's pretty tired now."

Gokudera shrugged, "cats sleep more than twice the amount humans normally do."

Tsuna smiled teasingly, "well, I don't know… Hibari-san really likes to nap…."

.

Hibari curled up on his side, enjoying the warmth, not hearing their words.

His tail lazily curled, brushing against Tsuna's arm.

"What a lazy cat."

"haha, didn't you just say they love taking naps?"

"Well yeah, but this type tends to be more energetic and playful."

"Well, the little guy is special then."

.

Hibari drifted off, sleeping contently.

Tsuna's lips twitched into a small smile as he pet the sleeping cat, earning soft purrs in return.

"The little guy is asleep."

"Lunch will be ending in a few minutes."

"Should we wake the little guy up? I mean, is it okay if he sleeps here?"

"Not many people come up on the roof, so it should be fine. Besides, it probably isn't a good idea to wake it now that it's asleep." Tsuna said removing his hand from the cat's glossy coat.

.

The cat let out a low rumble and shifted, moving a bit closer to Tsuna, displeased at the loss of the warmth.

"So cute~" yamamoto bent down and pressed a kiss to the top of the cat's head.

"Ugh, is that really necessary?"

Yamamoto laughed, "come on, admit it, you'd do that too."

"I will not admit it!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tama is a very common name for cats

Its pretty much like nicknaming a dog 'spot' or something.

Yeah…I named my dog something weird so… I wouldn't know any 'normal' names.

.

Bombays are 'heat seekers' and love to be warm. Taking naps in the sun, snuggling under the blankets, sleeping by a heater, or even lying down on their owner, they love the warmth. (and I could definitely imagine Hibari doing that… well… most of that…)

.

IT IS NOT A GOOD IDEA TO FEED CATS:

Tuna (**_can be addicting to the cat_** , can lead to malnutrition if on steady diet of tuna

Chocolate- luckily, most cats will stay away from chocolate

Caffeine- Why would you give your cat this anyway?

**Raw** meat/fish/eggs- this can cause the same digestive problems in cats as Humans.

Milk and other dairy- **most cats** become lactose intolerant when they get older. So some cats may be able to tolerate dairy, but definitely not all. Might be a good idea to not take the chance. Cats love milk though, so you could get them lactose free milk.

Liver- too much can cause vitamin a toxicity

Dog food

Avocadopotatoes

Apples, apricots, cherries, peaches, plums

Nutmeg

Tomato leaves and stems

Bones & fat trimmings

Candy and gum- self explanatory

Grapes and raisins

Alcohol- two teaspoons can put a 5 pound cat in a coma, and one more teaspoon could kill it.

Onions, garlic, chives

Yeast dough – it would cause severe pain, since the dough swells inside the cat's stomach. It also produces alcohol when fermenting, so it may also lead to alcohol poisoning.

Human medicine

.

Cats can eat/recommended food:

Baked carrots, steamed asparagus/broccoli, green beans, winter squash, chopped greens.

(no uncooked carrots though)

Cooked eggs (such as scrambled or hardboiled) (may be allergic though)

Cooked poultry

Cooked beef (occasionally)

Brown rice (occasionally)

Special cat milk or lactaid free milk (for humans)

.

Theres a KHR drama cd where Hibari and Hibird are on the roof. Hibird sings and asks Hibari to applaud, Hibari thinks Hibird's being arrogant because the singing was off tune.

(Which Tsuna naturally laughs at) I thought it was adorable.

I think it's called, observation of Hibari Kyoya or something.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5-

.

TheSatanicNightmare- glad you like it!

Reborn is already doing something, so it might take a few more chapters before it happens.

As for the other pairings… *shrug* I don't know… maybe.

I don't have any other pairings I particularly ship (besides these two)

I'm starting to wonder if I should just have s split off point, where one side is romantic while the other goes into a friendship.

This story will mostly be focusing on the two, there will be times when other characters have some time to interact.

Ship tease is okay, but I just can't see some pairings, so I can't exactly do the pairing justice.

.

Personally I want to story to be much longer so I can actually develop the relationship (whether it turn out to be romantic or not).

* * *

.

.

"It's a cat…"

Hibari's ears twitched and he lifted his head.

He was surrounded by three boys, more specifically, his disciplinary committee members.

He yawned and flicked his tail; at least they stopped running around like frightened mice.

One of the boys crouched down to inspect the drowsy cat.

"I've never seen a cat around here."

.

One of the boys behind him shrugged, "Hibari-san likes to sleep on the roof. Maybe he scared off the cats too."

Hibari gave the boy a pointed look, 'what are you implying?'

The boy shivered and looked around cautiously. "Do any of you feel like… we're being watched?"

Another boy sighed, "Idiot, don't get paranoid. If Hibari-san was here, he would have beaten you up for even thinking that."

Hibari smirked, tail swaying from side to side. 'I would.'

The boys looked back at the cat, seeing it yawn again before lying back down, keen on ignoring them.

.

"Do you think he's hungry?"

"I want to pet him…"

Hibari blinked up at them, "I've already eaten."

The boys smiled at the cat's soft mew, crouching down to get a better look, but trying not to crowd the cat.

They had learned that you do not crowd certain animals, for they get very angry and attack.

They spoke quietly as Hibari lightly dozed, deciding they weren't worth his attention.

.

"Do you think Kusakabe would be okay with it?"

"Well, I don't know. Hibari-san has a pet bird, and the cat might eat it…"

"Yeah, that would be bad…"

They cast hesitant glances at the sleeping cat.

"Speaking of Hibari-san… where has he been? It isn't like him to be out two days in a row."

.

The boy shook his head, "yeah, even his sick days happen on his days off, though they usually carry over, it's like he plans them or something."

The third boy spoke up, "Kusakabe said Hibari had some important business to attend to, and will be away for a while."

"How long?"

"Not sure. As long as it takes for him to be done with it I guess."

"I guess he'll be back before long. I mean, it's just so weird without Hibari-san roaming Namimori."

"Yeah, the whole atmosphere is a little different."

.

The cat turned on its side, tail sliding across the ground.

"If people start thinking Hibari-san will be gone for a long time, the whole place will fall to ruin."

"They'll start doing things they shouldn't."

"We better keep Namimori protected and make sure everyone follows the rules, otherwise he'll be angry when he comes back."

The three shivered, having experienced first hand the ferocity of the disciplinary head.

Above them, a fluffy yellow bird circled.

.

* * *

.

"so can you do it?"

The man nodded, "yes, it might take a few days, but I'll see what I can do."

"How long?"

Two or three days, I think I've got the parts I need…" he pulled at one of the drawers of the desk. "I might have to order some new ones if there's going to be more made…"

He looked over at Reborn, "I'm surprised though. I never would have thought you would make a mistake."

There was the click as Reborn pointed his gun at the man, "what was that?"

The man cleared his throat, "what I meant to say was, it's not like you to forget which bullet is stored in which gun."

Reborn lowered the gun, "the last time I used it, I was training my other student."

"Oh, the Cavallone boss." The man nodded to himself, remembering the man. "What was its original purpose again?"

"You created it."

"Hm? Did I? I guess I did."

.

.

.

.

"hey, Yamamoto, do you think your cat is still on the roof?" Tsuna asked as their teacher left the room.

Yamamoto shrugged, "maybe."

'He's not worried at all is he?'

"besides that, Tsuna what do you think of naming the little guy?"

"huh?"

Yamamoto showed Tsuna his notebook, "see, I've been listing names. But I can't really think of any good ones. What do you think?"

'For a name? Um….'

.

Gokudera poked Yamamoto's shoulder with his pencil. "I don't know, Noir or something?"

"Oh, that sounds nice. What does that mean?"

"Black."

"Okay, that sounds cool. I'll write that down. Any others?"

"Ace?" Gokudera said with a shrug. "What about the name Eve? We should think of some girl names too."

"Ah! That sounds cute." Yamamoto pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Gokudera.

"It'll be easier if you write some of the names. Did I write Noir right?"

Tsuna closed his eyes, thinking hard while Gokudera easily came up with names.

.

"Psycho."

"hahaha. We're not calling him that."

"Worth a shot." He mumbled, before scribbling on the paper.

"How about Ash?" Gokudera tapped his chin, "Ebony for a girl."

"Ciar, or Ciara. That's Irish."

Yamamoto scribbled more names, "I'm thinking of a cute name. Maybe like, Kuri?"

'Chestnut?!'

.

.

"Well, it is your cat, I'm just giving suggestions."

"What do you think Tsuna?"

Tsuna smiled, "Um... I think a name like Kuri might be closer than a foreign name."

'Although I question your name choice….'

.

"Okay, now to think of a boy name…"

The door slammed as their teacher returned to the room, hands full of papers.

Today was going to be a long day…

.

.

* * *

.

Yamamoto looked down at the three lists of names, each one with a different handwriting.

"Hey, Gokudera, you picked out some really fancy names…"

"The cat looks like it'd be the type to have a ridiculously fancy name." Gokudera said putting the books away as the teacher dismissed homeroom.

Yamamoto whistled, turning Gokudera's sheet to see the back. "Wow, that's a lot of names."

"Lots of these are rejected names for Uri."

'Out of all those cool names he picks Uri?' Tsuna sighed, 'Well, it does suit his cat… sort of…'

"Ah, I chose Japanese names. See?" He held out his sheet, writing nearly everywhere on it."

"Nami sounds cute don't you think? Cho and Chiyo are nice too."

"Yamamoto… don't you think you should get your cat from the roof?"

Yamamoto jumped up from his seat, "Right! I totally forgot!" He gave his friends a wave, "Go on without me, I'll catch up!"

As Yamamoto ran out of the classroom Gokudera called out, "We'll be meeting at the tenth's house!"

.

.

Hibari hissed angrily as he was picked up, Yamamoto apologizing for waking the cat.

"Sorry little guy, but it's time to go home. You don't want to stay here do you?"

The two were quickly descending upon the stairs before Hibari could answer.

Hibari being carried over Yamamoto's shoulder, the boy keeping a hand on his back to keep him steady.

Hibari curled his tail around Yamamoto's face, covering his nose. "Put me down."

Yamamoto easily removed the tail, "hey hey, if you do something like that, we might fall."

Hibari ignored him, slapping him with his tail. "Let go."

.

Yamamoto lifted the cat from his shoulder and shifted him so he was in his arms. "This a better position for you?"

'It is no less degrading.' Hibari thought as he tried to make himself more comfortable in his spot.

"Ah! Yamamoto!"

The two looked to see Tsuna waving at them, standing by the lockers.

.

"Didn't I tell you to go first?"

Tsuna smiled, "I like walking home together." he turned to his side, "isn't that right, Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera's head poked out from the other side of the lockers, a scowl on his face. "don't think anything of it, baseball idiot."

Tsuna picked up a bag by his feet, "we got your bag for you too."

"Oh good!" Yamamoto looked at his cat and smiled. "So... you want to ride in the bag or…"

Hibari frowned and turned his head, "This is fine."

The boys shrugged and got their shoes on, Tsuna holding onto the cat as Yamamoto pulled his shoes on and picked up his bag.

.

.

"What do you think of Naoki?"

"Yukio, he definitely seems like one."

"hm… Masuru…maybe?"

"Kioko?"

Tsuna shook his head; the black cat in his hands had taken to poking at his hair.

Apparently trying to figure out how it worked.

.

"Ah! Tsu-kun."

They turned to see Tsuna's mother hanging laundry on the line in the backyard.

"Let me help you with that!" Yamamoto and Gokudera said, rushing over to help her.

"How nice of you." Nana smiled watching as the two boys pick up the bed sheets and spread them on the line.

Tsuna noticed the cat was staring at them.

"That's my mom." He explained, the cat let out a small meow, and pawed at his arm.

"Do you want to be let down?"

The cat nodded, and Tsuna bent down to gently drop the cat down on the ground.

.

The cat sat on the grass as the three helped Nana with the laundry, pretty soon there were various shirts and pants floating in the breeze.

"haha~ Lambo-san is here!" The door slid open behind Hibari.

Hibari yelped as he felt someone step on his tail, he hissed at the person, baring his teeth.

.

Lambo shrieked, falling down and sobbing. "Mama! There's a really scary cat!"

The two were picked up, Hibari by Yamamoto, and Lambo by Nana.

Nana gently rocked him, "the cat wasn't trying to Lambo. You stepped on its tail that really hurts, so it got angry."

Lambo hiccupped, his vision a little blurry, "R-really?"

Nana pulled out a handkerchief and wiped Lambo's eyes with it.

"Now now Lambo, go on and apologize."

.

Yamamoto lightly stroked the cat, trying to calm it down. while Hibari brought his tail to his mouth to lick it.

"Come on. Play nice." He smiled and whispered to the cat, "Tsuna's mom is really good at cooking you know."

'A bribe?' he wondered, as the boy smiled at him.

.

Seeing the child approaching, he narrowed his eyes.

Lambo hiccupped, the cat was scary!

"L-lambo-san didn't know you were there! So it's not Lambo-san's fault!" he said quickly, face hiding in Nana's shoulder.

Yamamoto patted his cat's back, seeing how his cat's ears twitched in irritation.

"Now now, he didn't mean it. Can't you forgive him?"

Hibari upturned his head, deciding that it was not worth it.

.

Yamamoto smiled, "look Lambo! The little guy forgives you!"

Lambo sniffled, "really?"

"Yep! So here." Yamamoto took Lambo's hand and guided it to the cat's back. "Pet gently though okay?"

Lambo nodded and moved his hand down the cat's back.

Hibari moving in Yamamoto's arms uncomfortably, hadn't he been petted enough for one day?

.

Lambo smiled, "the cat's fur is soft!"

"Me too!"

They looked down to see I-pin staring intently at Lambo and the cat.

Nana and Yamamoto laughed, both bending down to deposit the two onto the ground.

"Play nice." They said before walking away to help finish the laundry.

.

I-pin scooted closer, hand reaching out before pulling back and looking at the cat.

Lambo had instead decided to wrestle with the cat's tail.

"hahaha! Lambo-san is stronger than you!"

Hibari glanced over to her, the tip of his tail flicking while the rest was held by Lambo.

There was no point in stopping him, the other two would intervene and it was simply not worth it.

.

I-pin looked up at the cat, "Neko?"

Hibari rested his head on the wood, closing his eyes, he decided to take a nap.

Lambo laughed as the tail moved, making him rock to one side. "Kitty!"

I-pin smiled and buried her hands in the cat's fur. "Soft!"

.

Yamamoto and Tsuna laughed at the two children's reactions.

"Your cat is surprisingly good with kids."

Gokudera pulled a shirt from the pile, "Bombays are good with kids."

Yamamoto hummed happily, "well, at least they get along right?

.

* * *

.

.

"aww, isn't that cute~"

Yamamoto cooed, seeing the two kids sleeping beside his cat.

I-pin had curled up by the cat, her head resting by the cat's side, while Lambo had fallen asleep on the cat's other side, lightly clutching the cat's tail.

.

He chuckled, seeing the two children scoot a bit closer to the cat.

'Ah~ I really want to take a picture~'

Nana laughed, "Oh my. Even I cant get them to sleep so easily." She turned to yamamoto, "You'll bring him over again wont you?"

"I don't mind. Oh but…" He smiled shyly, "could you maybe get a picture of this?"

Nana chuckled, "I'll see if I can find it."

Gokudera rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. "Idiot, you can take a picture with your phone."

"Oh! I never thought about that."

Tsuna and Yamamoto took out their phones, and snapped a picture, almost instantly, the cat stirred, lifting its head from the floor.

.

It yawned and pressed its ears down, tired, turning it noticed the children.

Yamamoto laughed, knowing exactly what was on his cat's mind.

"Sorry, Tsuna and I will move them okay?"

The cat slid its tail from Lambo's grasp, but did nothing else.

Tsuna and Yamamoto gently picked Lambo and I-pin up, going upstairs to put them into their rooms.

"Gokudera, could you carry the little guy to Tsuna's room?"

Gokudera and Hibari looked at each other.

.

"I'll _escort_ you. That should work right?"

The cat got up, stretching before nodding to Gokudera. "Lead the way."

.

.

* * *

.

Before long, the three, and Hibari were situated in Tsuna's room.

As usual, Hibari had taken the bed as his seat, and watched as the three started to do homework.

He shifted on the bed, finding it to be different from Yamamoto's bed.

'Lumpy' he thought to himself as his tail hit against the pillow.

"Ah~ so tired."

"You idiot! You barely started!"

"Oh hey, let's go on the internet."

"Yamamoto…"

Yamamoto turned the computer on, tapping his fingers against the desk.

.

"I guess it would be a way to figure out the problems, with explanations for why."

"But tenth! You're supposed to figure this sort of stuff on your own!"

"A little help never hurt anybody right?" Yamamoto said, pulling up a website.

.

"Besides that, I really want to show you guys something."

"Huh? Kondo?"

Yamamoto nodded, clicking on a video, "yeah! This guy sounds like Hibari! It's crazy."

Gokudera's brow rose, "You're joking right?"

"No, listen."

.

_"Deaeta guuzen taisetsu ni shitai ne to…furueru te wo sashidasu kimi"_

"oh my god." Tsuna shrieked.

Gokudera's jaw dropped. "No way."

Hibari lifted his head, 'I don't remember singing such a song...'

He looked at the person on the video before settling down, 'oh well, it doesn't matter.'

He closed his eyes and lightly dozed.

.

Yamamoto paused it, "Crazy right? He sounds exactly like him."

"Oh god, Hibari-san… singing…"

"I would have thought Hibari had a double life, if it wasn't for the fact it's a completely different person."

"Fighting by daylight, and being a singer by midnight?" Yamamoto asked jokingly.

"Don't even go there." Gokudera frowned and turned the monitor off.

"Anyway, we should finish our homework first."

Yamamoto grinned, "okay~"

"Che, because of you, I have the thought of Hibari singing in my head."

.

"haha, Hibari is a bird right? Don't they love to sing?"

"You obviously haven't been woken up by them."

"Hm? What does that mean?"

"Shut up and do question seven."  
.

.

* * *

Names-

Naoki- Honest/ straight

Masuru- victory

Yukio- gets what he wants

Suki- beloved

Nami- wave

Cho-butterfly

Ciyo-eternal

Kioko- child with a collar

Kuri- Chestnut

.

.

.


End file.
